Eric Sacks
Eric Sacks is the secondary antagonist of the 2014 movie adaptation of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is a student of The Shredder, and is obsessed with obeying him to release a poisonous gas all over New York so he can use an antidote and become richer. He is portrayed by William Fichtner, who also portrayed Butch Cavendish in Disney's The Lone Ranger, the Bank Manager in The Dark Knight, and The Accountant in Drive Angry. ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Early life Eric Sacks was born on an American military base in Okinawa, Japan. His father went to fight in the Vietnam War and was killed, and Sacks grew up as an outsider. He was adopted by a "sensei" and instilled with love of Japanese culture and honor. He was particularly enthralled by a story in which an evil warlord who had poisoned the town's water supply was defeated thanks to a powerful alchemist. In 1999, Sacks moved to New York City at some point, becoming a wealthy businessman and scientist thanks for founding his sucessful giant corporation "Sacks Industries". There, he worked alongside a scientist by the name of O'Neil in creating a "Mutagen", which he had intended to use as an antidote to a plague he and his Master Shredder would unleash on New York. Sacks wished to use the antidote to pretend to be a hero. The Mutagen was tested on a rat and four Turtles, but when O'Neil uncovered Sacks' true plan, he torched the lab to destroy the research. O'Neil's young daughter rescued the test subjects, but the good doctor was killed by Sacks. Trying to recreate the Mutagen For fifteen years, Sacks attempted to recreate the Mutagen, but it proved difficult without the project's notes and one of its chief scientists. Present Day In the meantime, Sacks and Shredder had started the Foot Clan, a paramilitary organization, to steal components for the Mutagen and generally spread fear throughout New York City. Dr. O'Neil's daughter April, now a lifestyle reporter forChannel 6, attempting to break through to a higher position, begins chasing leads on the Foot. She ends up encountering the four Turtles, now mutated into anthropomorphs. Remembering Sacks as her father's kindly boss and seeing his open philanthropy and will to extinguish the Foot Clan, she opens up to him about the Turtles, alerting him of their survival. He begins to formulate a plan with Shredder to capture the Turtles and extract the Mutagen from their blood. The Turtles take April to meet their father, the former lab rat Splinter, and the Foot Clan track down the Turtles into their Sewer lair. Shredder and a great many Foot Soldiers attack them, and bring back three of the Turtles for extraction - leaving Raphael behind, as one Foot Soldier had reported him dead. Splinter, who was badly wounded in the fight with Shredder, urges Raphael and April to rescue the other Turtles. Together with April's ex-coworker Vern, Raph and April storm Sacks' upstate compound as he is finishing the Mutagen extraction. While Raphael is distracted with fighting Shredder, he takes a helicopter back to his tower in the heart of New York City. Defeat While Shredder works on dispersing the gas and the Turtles attempt to stop him, Vern and April make a move to collect the Mutagen. They find Sacks there, and he fends them off with a gun, also revealing that he killed April's father. He lightly wounds Vern, and April sets off the sprinklers. An injured Vern grabs a microscope and clocks Sacks on the head, knocking him out and he is presumbly arrested by NYPD. Sequel In Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of The Shadows, Erick Sacks Didn't appear in the Film It is Unknown why Sacks was not in the Film it was also Unknown if he was even mentioned at all in the Movie, It's is also unknown if he might return in the third film. Trivia * Sachs' name is an Anglicized version of Oroku Saki, the real name of the Shredder. * Sacks was supposed to be Shredder, but was changed by last-minute re-shoots. In the video game for the 3DS, however, he is Shredder. ** William Fichtner can be heard voicing Shredder in the film's French trailer. * Eric and Shredder's plan is similar to Ra's al Ghul and Scarecrow's in Batman Begins, considering both duos aimed to poison a city's water supply. * It is possible that Sacks survived, as William Fichtner has a three-picture contract for the next two sequels. * Sacks being born in an American military base is a nod to William Fichtner being born in a New York military base. * Sacks might be in prison, considering that April revealed his involvement with the Foot Clan. * Eric Sacks was not in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of The Shadows, But its still possible he might return in the Third Film. Gallery imxres.jpg Saches1.png Profilepicture12.jpg Category:TMNT Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Evil Creator Category:Greedy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:God Wannabe Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Business Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Imprisoned Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Mental Illness Category:Charismatic villain Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Pawns Category:Old Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Delusional Category:Stalkers Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Supervillains Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence